The invention relates to an apparatus for the displacement of a sensor for the control of tubes, such as heat exchanger tubes, for example by means of eddy current sensors.
In the case of equipment such as condensers, heat exchangers and steam generators, it is necessary to be able to at all times control or inspect tubes, particularly when the primary and secondary liquids of the exchanger are incompatable or when one of the fluids has been previously irradiated which is the case, for example, in exchangers used in nuclear reactors.
In view of the large number of tubes used in such equipment, the control or inspection thereof is a long, constraining operation. It is therefore necessary to reduce to a minimum the dead times constituted by the introduction of the sensor into the tube, the starting up of the recorders, changing the tubes, etc.
The hitherto known devices for controlling tubes of equipment such as heat exchangers by means of eddy current sensors are generally pneumatic devices of the pulling--pushing--winding type, which are very heavy and are not always automatic.